Dia de São Valentim
by jlucas
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando Sirius descobre que Remo está apaixonado por ele? yaoisplash
1. Parte um

**Nota inicial**

Os personagens a seguir pertencem a JK Rowling e a fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo!

(Como se fosse render alguma coisa)

A fanfic a seguir tem temática yaoi, ou seja, relacionamento homossexual entre homens.

- - -

**Dia de São Valentim**

Por: JLucas

Baseado em: Harry Potter

**- - -**

**PARTE UM**

Mais uma vez a sineta tocou e ecoou pelos corredores, sinalizando que as aulas naquele dia haviam terminado. As meninas cochichavam para todos os lados e os quatro marotos deixavam a sala de Flitwick. Pontas seguia na frente, as garotas lançavam-lhe olhares furtivos, logo atrás de Tiago vinha Sirius e Remo, e para terminar a trupe caminhava lentamente o pequeno Pedro.

- Estão de olho em você Tiago! – riu Sirius.

- Você sabe que... olha ela ali – sorriu Tiago, apressando o passo e deixando os amigos para trás, lá ia ele tentar mais uma vez obter um encontro com Lílian.

- Ele não se cansa de tentar – comentou Almofadinhas.

Os três deixaram Tiago para trás, eles sabiam que mais uma vez ele levaria um "não" de Lílian, mas parecia que quanto mais difícil ela se fazia, mais ele gostava dela e, para Tiago, o ditado "água mole em pedra dura tanto bate até que fura" parecia valer. Passaram pelo Salão Principal e dobraram num corredor, um silêncio estranho parecia se alojar entre eles.

- Você tá tão calado Remo! – falou Sirius, enquanto uma das garotas do corredor tentava flerta-lo.

- Eu... eu... – Remo corou levemente, não sabia por que exatamente tinha ficado vermelho – eu tava pensando... Pensando... Pensando se alguém vai me dar algum presente do Dia de São Valentim!

- Você não devia se preocupar, com esse rostinho puro com certeza alguém vai te mandar muitos chocolates – comentou Sirius com um leve sorriso malicioso no canto da boca, deixando Aluado ruborizado com seu comentário.

- SENHA, POR FAVOR?! – indagou a Mulher Gorda, que tinha um ar de embriaguez.

- Andou bebendo foi?! – riu Sirius.

- Isso não é da sua conta! A SENHA?!

- Trufa de Morango – respondeu Remo.

O quadro girou, permitindo que os três entrassem na sala comunal.

- Tenho... Que fazer uma coisa – informou Pedro, saindo do meio dos dois e subindo as escadas.

- Eu acho que ele tá preparando uma poção do amor, achei a receita dentro das coisas dele quando fui pegar o livro de feitiços depois do almoço!

Remo continuou calado, sentou-se na poltrona vermelha e fitou as brasas na lareira, seu olhar tornou-se perdido.

- Oi?!? – chamou Almofadinhas, tentando acordar o amigo, ele se sentou no braço da poltrona e estalou os dedos – Por quê você tá tão estranho hoje Aluado?

- Eu?!?

- Não, Tadeu! Claro que é você! O Pedro já é naturalmente _mongol_, mas... Você! – preocupou-se o amigo – você tá doente.

Sirius colocou a mão na testa de Remo, fazendo-o ficar vermelho.

- Remo... cê tá apaixonado? – a pergunta foi como uma facada, que atingiu Aluado no peito, seus olhos se arregalaram, seu coração pululava dentro do seu peito e o ar parecia faltar-lhe, a voz engasgou-se, parecia não haver desculpas, suas bochechas se tornaram ainda mais avermelhadas – Remo – sussurrou Sirius no ouvido do amigo, o tom sensual de Almofadinhas o deixou ainda mais ruborizado...

- VOCÊS ESTÃO AÍ! – gritou Tiago – Eu acho que consegui! – falou sorridente.

Sirius virou-se repentinamente e Remo acordou de seu sonho!

- Você e a Lílian vão sair?! – perguntou Aluado.

Tiago acenou com a cabeça, enquanto se jogava na cadeira com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, pegou seu pequeno pomo e começou a brincar com o objeto dourado.

- Vai ser no sábado! Vamos a uma casa de chás!

- Que bom! – sorriu Remo.

- E você Sirius, vai sair com a Berta?! Sabe que ela está de olho em você! – afirmou Pontas soltando uma gargalhada sonora.

Almofadinhas caminhou pela Sala Comunal com seu sorriso malicioso espantado no rosto, olhou para a janela e, depois de alguns segundos em silêncio, respondeu ao cervo.

- Acho que vou mudar meus planos para sábado Pontas! Onde está o Mapa? – perguntou.

- Onde sempre esteve – informou Tiago – na taboa solta debaixo da minha cama!

- Acho que vou precisar dele... – sorriu perversamente Sirius, como somente ele sabia sorrir.


	2. Parte dois

_**N.A:**__ Obrigado as pessoas q comentaram a primeira parte, espero que o texto não fique grande, espero no máximo quatro partes! Boa leitura..._

- - -

**PARTE DOIS**

O dia anterior ao Dia dos Namorados começou com uma chuvinha de leve, o céu estava negro e a chama dos atoches tremulava e aquecia os corredores frios do velho castelo de Hogwarts. Por sorte, os marotos tinham a manhã livre, não foi marcada nenhuma aula de Feitiços, ou Poções, ou Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas, ou Transfiguração.

O salão estava cheio, os alunos murmuravam fofocas sobre o dia seguinte, o qual fora agendado "acidentalmente" um passeio para Hogsmead. Sentado, silencioso, à mesa da Grifinória estava Aluado, que tomava seu mingau, ao seu lado estava Tiago brincando com seu pomo e em sua fronte estava Pedro, apreensivo.

A porta do salão se abriu, mais uma vez, e lá vinha cheio de si o quarto maroto, as garotas lançavam-lhe olhares secantes.

- 'D-dia Sirius – cumprimentou timidamente Berta.

Almofadinhas apenas soltou um sorriso safado fazendo as bochechas de Berta se avermelharem e as garotas ao redor darem gritinhos eufóricos. Ele passou por um pequeno grupo de sonserinos e, por fim, sentou-se ao lado de Remo.

- Bom dia Remo – sussurrou ele no ouvido do amigo, fazendo-o engasgar-se com a colher de mingau.

- 'Dia Sirius – sorriu Pontas – é amanhã – falou ele elétrico.

- Calma Tiago, você já saiu com tantas garotas, por que essa seria...

- É diferente! – completou Tiago – Porque eu acho que ela é...

- A mulher da sua vida?!? – riu Sirius, soltando uma gargalhada que ecoou pelo salão.

- Veremos caro, Almofadinhas, veremos! – falou Pontas, voltando a brincar com seu pomo – mas, o que você vai fazer hoje pela manhã?

- Eu... não sei... – e virou o rosto rapidamente em direção à Remo, com uma expressão _pervertida_ no rosto – e você?!?

- Vou treinar!!! E você Remo? – a atenção de Pontas e Almofadinhas voltou-se para Aluado, que parecia não desejar participar da conversa.

- Eu!!! – assustou-se o lobisomem, quase tendo um outro engasgo – Vou... estudar!

- AH! Remo, pelas barbas de Merlim, você vai estudar?! – reclamou Sirius – Eu esperava – e a leve expressão pervertida voltou a perpassar as feições do maroto – que você fosse fazer algo mais... _interessante_!

- E você, Pedro? – virou-se Tiago.

Rabicho pareceu acordar de seu transe ao ouvir seu nome, percebia-se uma pequena baba escorregando pelo canto da boca do garoto.

- Eu tenho que resolver uns... assuntos inacabados! – completou ele e se levantou, deixando o salão.

- Vou indo também! – falou Tiago – Vamos acabar com a Lufa-Lufa no domingo! – e acenando com a mão ele se levantou e se foi.

Remo parecia ter notado com uma leve olhadela que o salão se esvaziava e, também, que Almofadinhas parecia comer sem pressa, calmamente, quase como vaca e, o mais assustador, propositalmente. Ele, então, tratou de terminar o mais rápido seu mingau, que queimava sua garganta a cada colherada.

- Por que a pressa? – sorriu Sirius.

- Eu preciso terminar um relatório!

- Acho que temos uma conversa inacabada! – o maroto parecia estar se divertindo com tudo aquilo, sua mão maliciosamente segurou à cintura de Remo, fazendo-o se tremer dos pés a cabeça.

- S-Sirius... p-p-por favor!

Aluado pulou do banco de madeira, se desvencilhando da mão de Almofadinhas e saiu apressadamente porta a fora do corredor, deixando Sirius sozinho, seus passos eram fortes e zangados.

- _Tsc, tsc, tsc_! Remo, Remo, Remo – murmurou o maroto para si mesmo com um sorrisinho no rosto, mordendo o lábio inferior.


	3. Parte três

Obrigado pelos comentários.

**N.A:** Essa é a penúltima parte eu espero, não gostei dela, mas achei que através dela eu chegaria ao final que eu mentalizei desde o começo da fic, não sei, não pretendo fazer uma grande reviravolta, odeio fics que dão um giro de cento e oitenta graus, só se essa for muito bem elaborada!

Agradeço por tudo e boa leitura!

**PARTE TRÊS**

A chuvinha que ocorreu pela manhã tornou-se num tremendo temporal durante a tarde, todas as aulas fora do castelo foram canceladas e os treinos proibidos. A noite caiu rápido e cedo, o céu, que já estava cinza-escuro, tornou-se negro facilmente. As fortes gotas de chuva castigavam as janelas da Torre da Grifinória, que estava lotada esta noite.

- Onde está o Rabicho? – perguntou Tiago, olhando em volta do trio de marotos.

- Sei lá! – falou Almofadinhas.

Nesse momento, um pequeno grupo de quartanistas passou por ali com, cada uma, um sorriso no rosto e fofocando uma com as outras, Remo lançou-lhes um olhar fuzilante e elas pararam desviaram o foco de seus olhares, que antes eram os três marotos.

- Tiago!!! – chamou uma garota, saindo do meio da multidão – Aconteceu uma tragédia... – Remo deu uma olhada de esguelha e viu que era a batedora do time da Grifinória, voltando logo após sua atenção para sua leitura – o Bartolomeu, ele tomou uma poção e agora está virando uma árvore!

- O QUÊ?!? – berrou Tiago.

- É! – afirmou a garota, balançando a cabeça.

- Gárgulas galopantes, esse garoto não sabe diferenciar uma poção!!! Pelo amor de Merlim, tomara que isso possa ser revertido! – reclamou Pontas.

- Parece que não, Madame Pomfrey disse que está sendo muito difícil reverter, parece ser progressivo! Eles estão tendo que poda-lo, por que senão ele não vai mais caber na enfermaria! – informou!

- BOSTA DE GRIFO!!! – urrou Tiago, socando o chão – Sirius e Remo me desculpem, mas eu preciso ir à enfermaria! – informou o cervo.

- Sem problemas! – falou o cão, com um leve sorriso maroto.

Com um aceno, Pontas e a batedora se difundiram e, logo após, sumiram no meio daquela multidão de alunos. Remo levantou os olhos, rapidamente, podendo ver Tiago indo e, depois, voltou sua atenção para o livro, não tentando cair na tentação de olhar para... Sirius!

- O que você está lendo Aluado? – perguntou Sirius, aproximando-se mais de Remo.

- Você não iria gostar – falou Remo, sem pensar em olhar para Almofadinhas.

- Quem disse? – indagou o cão, colando seu ombro no de Aluado, sua mão percorreu as costas do lobo rapidamente e fora parar no outro ombro de Remo, fazendo-o corar.

- S-Sirius, por favor! P-p-por que você está fazendo isso? – sussurrou Remo, seu rosto estava avermelhado e seus olhos pareciam se encher, lentamente, de lágrimas.

- Por quê? – a pergunta parecia ter atingido o ego forte de Sirius, ele só gostava de seduzir o amigo, no entanto, não tinha notado como aquilo o magoava, e pela primeira vez ele se sentiu um manipulador.

O relógio lá fora ecoou, já eram onze horas, muitos estudantes ao ouvirem as badaladas decidiram subir para seus dormitórios, alguns poucos ficaram e entre eles: Almofadinhas e Aluado.

- P-p-por favor – uma pequena lágrima escorregou pelo rosto de Remo – não venha atrás de mim!

O lobo se levantou, cruzou a Sala Comunal e saiu pelo buraco do retrato, deixando ali, parado e nocauteado um cão arrependido!


	4. Parte quatro

**PARTE QUATRO**

O quatro da Mulher Gorda girou para que Pontas pudesse entrar, já se passava da meia-noite e ele estava muito cansado, por causa do treino da manhã e, também, por todos os problemas que teve. Subiu a escada para o dormitório masculino e se jogou na cama...

- Mas o que diabos é is.. – havia um pequeno bilhete em cima da cama, Tiago pegou e, reconhecendo a caligrafia torta de Sirius, leu:

_Peguei sua capa de invisibilidade, era urgente._

_Sirius_

- - -

A sala comunal se esvaziava, somente um aluno solitário permanecia parado, observando o vazio, seu olhar soturno admirava o vácuo da solidão que se alojava em seu peito e feria seu orgulho. Uma pequena e discreta lágrima escorregou pelo canto do seu olho, a gota parecia arrancar-lhe a pouca felicidade que ainda restava em seu ego e borbulhava o ódio.

Ele socou o chão, alisou os cabelos desesperadamente: perdera um de seus melhores amigos em apenas dois dias, agira como um tolo, um idiota ganancioso. A culpa multiplicava a dor, que aumentava a cada segundo. Ele olhou para a brasa, que se apagava devagar, ele não podia deixar, ele não podia deixar que ela se apagasse!

"Não há jeito! Sirius, seu almofadinha idiota, o que você fez?"

"_Relaxe! Há um jeito, meu caro maroto..."_

A idéia que lhe fluiu tão involuntariamente pareceu mudar levemente o seu semblante.

- - -

A chuva caía forte, os pingos molhavam os cabelos castanhos do jovem lobo solitário. Sua figura pairava, sua silhueta era marcada pela turva luz do luar que atravessava as leves brechas do céu nublado.

_- S-Sirius, por favor! P-p-por que você está fazendo isso?_

_- Por quê?_

Por quê? Por quê? Por que mesmo assim ele ainda sentia o arrependimento ecoar? Por que mesmo assim ele... ele... ele não conseguia esquecer aquele sorriso maroto? Por que mesmo assim ele ainda queria estar perto de Sirius!? Por quê?

A mente do lobo parecia confusa, perdida na própria solidão, sem uma luz, sem uma esperança, sem Sirius!

Ele levantou o rosto, permitindo que os pingos de chuva molhassem sua face. E, por uma noite, ele queria esquecer tudo, queria fugir, queria ser um lobo...

- Aluado – chamou uma voz firme, no meio da escuridão.

Uma fagulha de esperança reacendeu no peito de Remo, ela pareceu alumiar a noite tenebrosa e afugentar o medo da solidão!

- S-Sirius...

Sirius despiu a capa e deixou-se revelar a Aluado, ele observou o rosto triste e ferido do lobo solitário.

- Me desculpe, Remo! – murmurou Sirius, sua voz era baixa, quase inaudível pelo som da chuva.

- Almofadinhas... – o lobo correu aos braços do amado, abraçando-o o mais firme possível, sentindo que tudo aquilo era real, de seus olhos caíam incontestáveis lágrimas – eu... eu te...

O cão calou o lobo, nenhum latido, nenhum uivo poderia expressar aquele sentimento. A mão de Sirius deslizou, sorrateiramente, pela cintura de Remo, seus lábios quentes sentiram a boca úmida de Aluado e sua língua invadiu a boca do lobo, calando-lhe e privando-lhe de qualquer desculpa, pedido ou fala.

A chuva abrandava, o céu clareava e a lua iluminou, com seus raios pálidos e suaves, o amor. As badaladas do relógio ecoaram...

- Feliz Dia de São Valentim – sorriu Sirius, depois de longos e afetuosos beijos.

- 'Brigado – chorou Remo, ele beijava delicadamente o pescoço do amado, enquanto dançavam, à luz prateada do luar, a valsa invisível do amor – olhe... está nevando... é lindo, não é?

- Sim, Remo, é lindo! Mas, não mais lindo que o nosso amor – sorriu Sirius, enconchando Remo e beijando-o intensamente...

E eles ficaram ali se amando, enquanto o vento soprava frio, a neve caia em seus flocos diminutos e as brasas voltavam a ser chamas...

**FIM**

**°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø**

**Nota Final: **Obrigado, inicialmente, a todos que acompanharam a fic, em especial Lyla Lupin!

POR FAVOR, não me espanquem depois desse final, eu ia fazer um final alternativo, mas isso está fora de cogitação, demorei tanto porque eu estive precisando pensar num final, razoável, e isso, foi o melhor que me saiu.

Me desculpem por repetir muito a palavra "lobo", mas no meu pequeno vocabulário eu não sabia nenhuma que poderia substituí-la!

Bem, acho que acaba aqui, pensei em continuações mais comédias desse casal, coisas de ciúmes e tudo, mas não me dou muito bem com comédia...

**HASTA!**

**jlucas – 31 de dezembro de 2007**


End file.
